Diabetes mellitus (DM), commonly referred to as diabetes, is a group of conditions characterized by high blood sugar levels presented in a patient potentially over a prolonged duration of time. Type II diabetes is a form of diabetes that is generally associated with insulin resistance, a condition in which cells fail to respond to insulin properly. As the disease progresses, a lack of insulin may also develop. Type II diabetes was previously referred to as “non-insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus” (NIDDM) or “adult-onset diabetes.”
Disclosed herein are dietary supplements, formulations and methods useful for treating, preventing, supporting, controlling, restoring, and/or maintaining blood sugar levels in individuals suffering from pre-diabetic conditions and/or diabetes. The formulations of dietary supplements and methods of use thereof disclosed herein are also useful for treating, preventing, supporting, controlling, restoring, and/or maintaining blood sugar levels in an individual or a patient or for support or treatment of other physiological conditions generally associated with type II diabetes.